


Fear(ful)

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Closeted Character, Dark, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friendship, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Parvati Patil, On Hiatus, Referenced racism, Romance, Slow Burn, War, interhouse relationships, it's war so some dark themes here, we will see if I can do a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Susan Bones is in her 7th year of Hogwarts and more lost than ever with Deatheaters ruling the school and her Aunt Amelia's death. Then one fateful day she has a chance encounter with Parvati Patil who decides to take her under her wing.HIATUS
Relationships: Susan Bones/Parvati Patil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write something different. Been wanting to do a female pov for awhile as well as femslash so here we are. Of course it's rarepair because Iive for them. This chapter is short, but it is a nice intro I think. Also wanted to see how people feel about it. Let me know! Not sure how many will be interested

Susan Bones was not sure if she would make it out of this year alive and the thought terrified her. She and everyone else were living in an absolute nightmare. Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven it was without Dumbledore.

No muggleborns were at the school currently. Some students and their families were wiped out completely by Death Eaters. Susan was afraid for the few last remaining relatives she had. Her Great Aunt Elise was was extremely old and vulnerable to attacks. Luckily she had her daughter who lived nearby. 

Susan was sorely missing her best friend, Camille Hart. She was a muggleborn so she and her family had gone into hiding. Susan worried for her safety everyday. Susan felt she didn't deserve to be alive, she was a coward. She wished she had died instead of her Aunt Amelia, who was fearless to the end. They really needed her in times like these, unlike Susan who was not needed at all. She didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. _If Camille were here she'd tell you to stop wallowing._

Susan was walking back from Transfiguration, hoping to just take a kip in her bed for awhile or forever. Then she heard a shout for help. 

"Does anyone know any healing spells? We have someone who's injured badly!" 

Susan walked into the direction of the voice. She studied quite a bit of healing spells, hoping to become a Healer one day. Maybe she could help. She saw what looked like Parvati Patil leaning over a younger student, couldn't be more than twelve. 

"I know a few spells, I can give it a try." Susan offered. 

Parvati looked relieved. "Oh Godric thank you! I'm afraid I'll make it worse if I move her."

Susan got down on the other side of the girl. "What happened?"

"She says she got hit with some kind of spells, didn't see who did it. I wasn't there, unfortunately." Parvati said.

Susan nodded. She looked to the girl who was concious, but looked scared and in pain. "I'm Susan, here to help. What your name?" 

"Abby." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Susan smiled softly at her then spoke again, "Do you mind if I inspect the damage? I'll be gentle, promise." 

Abby nodded and removed her hand from her side. 

"It doesn't look too deep, that's good. I really wish I had some salve to lessen the pain and speed up the healing process. I think to be safe we should bring her to Madame Pomfrey." Susan advised. She then turned to the girl. "Will you be ok to walk?" 

"I think so." Abby said with a nod. 

"We'll help you up and to walk just in case. Mind getting on the other side Parvati?" Susan asked.

"Not at all." Parvati said and together they both lifted the girl up. They started walking her to the hospital wing, a girl on either side.

"Sorry I couldn't really do much more." Susan said with a frown once they got Abby to Madame Pomfrey 

"Nothing to be sorry about. You helped loads, I wouldn't have been able to confidently get her all the way to the hospital wing. You're Susan, right? Susan Bones?" 

"The very same." Susan said. Of course everyone knew who Susan was, the girl who lost so much of her family in the first war, then her Aunt last year. She would forever be marked by death.

Parvati leaned in closer to her and whispered, "The DA's been meeting, you know? Don't think I've seen you there."

"I lost my coin." Susan said weakly. Truth be told she had avoided going. It made everything seem more real. Practicing their defense spells and dueling. If Aunt Amelia were watching her right now, she'd likely be ashamed.

"Oh. Well, I can remind you when there are meetings in fact, we can go together!" Parvati said brightly.

Why was the most beautiful girl in the school talking to her of all people? It didn't make any sense. "Maybe." Susan said.

"It will be good for you, get in the practice. And maybe you can teach others healing spells. I know I would like to get better. Padma knows some, but sometimes I don't understand her when she talks and she gets frustrated with me." Parvati said. 

"I'll think about it." Susan said.

Parvati smiled at her, "See you around then, Susan."


	2. Chapter 2

Susan used to sit by her bestfriend Camilla at mealtimes, but now she was on her own. It wasn't so bad, really. Hannah and Ernie had invited her over a few times, but she found she did not have much to say them.

She had decided to read her Transfiguration book this morning in lieu of breakfast. She wasn't that hungry anyway. She needed all the studying she could get in for this class for she found she was quite shite at it. 

"Susan!" She heard a bright voice break her concentration she looked up to see Parvati Patil. That was a surprise. 

"Good morning." Susan greeted, feeling perplexed. 

"I just came to tell you we are meeting tonight after dinner. I really hope you'll come." Parvati said. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I don't mind it." Susan said.

"That's not what I asked. Well, nevermind. Get up, you're sitting with us! Take your plate and put away that blasted book." Parvati ordered, trying to pull the girl up.

Susan was so confused, none of what was happening made any sense. She felt dazed all of the sudden and stood up, gathering her things without protest.

Parvati had linked her arm with Susan's and led her to the Gryffindor table. She stopped in front of Lavender Brown. "Hey Lav! This is Susan, she's my new friend now, I've decided."

"Nice to officially meet you Susan. Oh, but your hair is such a gorgeous red color! My hair is this yucky dirty blonde." Lavender said.

"Erm thanks? I think." Susan said, not used to getting complimented on her hair let alone her appearance. Compared to other girls she felt she was quite plain.

"She's adorable isn't she? I think I'll keep her!" The dark haired girl declared. "Sit down, Susan."

Susan hesitantly sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh you should be flattered, Parvati doesn't invite just anyone into our close circle, in fact she never has." Lavender said.

"She saved a life, I feel that's a person worth knowing." Parvati said.

"I wouldn't say I saved her, she wasn't near death or anything." Susan said.

"Oh don't be modest. You saved her, I don't care what you think." Parvati said.

Susan looked at her plate in front of her, not sure what to say to that.

"So Susan, tell me about yourself." Lavender said.

Susan took a bite of her eggs. "Not much to tell really. I'm not that exciting."

"Don't say that. There's always something worth telling." Parvati said. 

"Erm, I live with my Great Aunt in London. It's nice there I suppose. She keeps a rat she found in her house as a pet though, he eats human food, so that's...interesting." Susan said

"But what about you as a person. What are your hopes? Your dreams?"

Susan wasn't sure why these two girls were taking such an interest in her. She wasn't used to this attention. "Well... I like to knit, crotchet, sew, anything to keep my hands busy really. I hope to be a Healer at St. Mungo's one day."

"A healer? My sister, Padma, wants to be one too. You two should meet. You should definolitely show us some of the things you make some time, I wish I had the patience for it. I'm not sure what I want to be really. I Iove to write. Perhaps I'll write for Witch Weekly one day. Not the Daily Prophet though, some of the articles they posted about Harry were downright slander."

"Rita Skeeter definitely gives the Prophet a bad name, but maybe you could change things, make it better." Susan suggested. That was what her Aunt Amelia would have done anyway, not so much Susan.

Parvati smiled at her, "Now there's an idea. I can see it now, Parvati Patil Editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet. Brilliant." 

"Now that would definitely have me reading the Prophet again." Lavender said.

"What do you want to do Lavender?" Susan asked, genuinely curious.

Lavender sighed, "I don't really know. I'm really good at Divination, but my parents said that it won't lead to a 'real career'. I like clothes. Maybe Madame Malkin will take me up as head apprentice." 

"There's still time to figure that all out anyway." Parvati said.

Susan noticed people leaving the Great Hall. She shot up. "I have to go or I'll be late for Transfiguration." She told the two girls.

"We'll see you around Susan. Hopefully at the meeting." Parvati said.

Susan bit her lip. "Right, I'll... see you then." She then headed off to Transfiguration debating on whether shd would go to the DA meeting tonight.  
\------------------------

It was after supper and Susan decided she would go to the meeting. She didn't want to disappoint Parvati or have to make up some excuse of why she didn't go the nexf day.

Susan had avoided the DA also in part because she hadn't joined the fight last year when the Death Eaters took over the school. No, instead she hid like a bloody coward. _Aunt Amelia would have been so ashamed._ She didn't know if others would have noticed and then asked her why or if anyone held it against her. 

Susan took a deep breath as she took in front of the Room of Requiement. She then paced back and forth causing a dood to appear. She hesitated at the door for a moment, but then opened it. _Don't be stupid. You can do this. Nothing to be worried about._

It looked slightly different than what she had remembered, smaller maybe. It could also be that the DA had new leaders in Ginny, Luna, and Neville so they have remembered the room differently.

She stood there dumbly a few moments until Parvati approached her, looking cheery. "Susan! I'm glad you made it. Come, we can be partners."

Parvati then grabbed her hand which felt far more intimate than it should. Susan hoped her face wasn't red. The other girl led her further into the room. "Why aren't you partnered up with Lavender."

"She's with Seamus." Parvati then leaned in a whispered in her ear, "He's been having a rough go of it, he misses Dean so much. It's sad really. So Lav has been trying to spend more time with him. She worries about him." 

Susan then remembered that Dean was one of the students who was on the run. "I understand that. My friend Camilla isn't here this year either."

Parvati squeezed her hand lightly offering her a small smile, "I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that's like. I'd feel so awful without Lav."

Then the meeting started. Neville started talk about defensive and counter spells. They would be practicing those today. Susan felt pretty confident in her ability to cast defensive spells, offensive spells were another story.

Everyone was then splitting up into small groups to practice. Parvati led Susan to tgeir own little spot. "I can cast the first spell if you'd like.'

Susan nodded, "All right. I'm ready."

Parvati stood a ways back from Susan pointed her wand at Susan and shouted, "Aguamenti!"

"Protego!" Susan had shoited, creating a wall that blocked the jet of water from her.

"Brilliant! Your turn now." Parvati said. 

All of the sudden all the offensive spells Susan knew went out of her head and she was drawing a blank. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Parvati had made a move to cast a spell, but she was not quick enough. Her legs then locked together. 

Susan instantly felt bad. _Really? You couldn't have used a tickling charm?_ "I'm so sorry Parvati!"

Parvati just chuckled, "Don't apologize. I wasn't quick enough it's my fault. I should have been quicker. The defensive spells don't come as easy to me."

Susan racked her brain for the counter curse. It was then that Parvati's legs were unlocked. Ginny had come into view casting the counterjinx so effortlessly, she offered a smile then walked to the next group.

"Come on then! Let's keep going!" Parvati said insistently, not at all deterred by what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The DA meeting will conclude in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So there are mentions of torture in this chapter as there probably will be throughout this story given the time. Hope you enjoy!

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Susan mostly recovered from her embarrassment. Parvati was great at offensive spells, but her defensive spells needed work. 

"We can just help eachother with the technique since my weakness is your strength." Parvati had suggested. 

Susan couldn't find it in herself to turn her down. She still was ever bewildered with the Gryffindor wanting to spend time with her. 

"Come on! I want to introduce you to someone!" Parvati said then eagerly pulled Susan along with her.

They then stood in front of Padma Patil, Parvati's twin. She was beautiful like Parvati. Her face was rounder while Parvati's was more oval shaped, Padma also lacked her sister's bright and cheery disposition. 

"Susan this is my sister. Padma. Padma, this is my new friend, Susan." Parvati introduced. 

Padma smiled at her slighlty, "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you as well." Susan said.

"Susan also wants to be a Healer. You two can talk about that sometime." Parvati said.

Padma immediately perked up with interest. "What area of study are you thinking of specializing in?"

"I honestly don't know yet. What about you?" Susan asked.

"I either want to work in the contagious disease unit or in the OB/GYN unit." Padma said. 

Those were two extremely different departments. Susan decided best not to point that out in case for some reason she got offended. Parvati then joined in on the conversation.

"Padma seemed to really like you. I'm impressed. She usually doesn't like talking to people much, her nose is stuck in a book much of the time. Typical Ravenclaw." Parvati said, fondly. 

"Well, Hufflepuffs tend to have that effect on people." Susan said, partly joking. 

Parvati chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

"I suppose I should be going now..." Susan said after a moment of silence.

Parvati nodded. "All right I'll catch you later."

\-------------------------------

Susan dragged herself to her next class, The Dark Arts previous referred to as Defense against the Dark Arts. She contemplated feigning illness and not going, but decided against it. She would endure.

So there she sat in Dark Arts learning about the unforgivable curses, it was terrifying. Amycus Carrow would recount his experience casting each curse, looking upon it with such pride it made her stomach turn.

"Enough of the lecturing. Let's practice, shall we?" Professor Carrow said, then clapped his hands together. "Everyone stand up." 

Everyone immediately stood up, afraid of the consequences if they didn't. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the Death Eater's curses. He randomly assigned partners. Susan was assigned to Ernie. Was he really going to make them hex eachother?

"Let's start with Crucio shall we? That's always a fun one." Professor Carrow said giddily. "Spread out so there is room." 

Susan was deathly afraid. Was she going to die today? 

Hufflepuff was with Slytherin today, some Slytherins showed no hesitation in hexing their partners. They most likely were alligned with the Death Eaters that did.

"Come on then! Don't be shy! We must practice these things."

Ernie dropped his wand in defiance. "I will not do this. I will never use an unforgivable." 

Professor Carrow approached Ernie, glaring at him. "Oh yes you will."

"No I will not!" Ernie protested, boldly looking into the Death Eater's eyes with conviction. 

The death eater sighed, "Very well. I suppose I must make an example of you then." He pointed his wand at Ernie, Susan shut her eyes tight before the horrid man shouted, "Crucio!"

Susan heard Ernie fall to the floor crying out in pain. She heard Hannah cry out in protest. 

"Will you comply now?"

"Never!" Ernie declared.

"Crucio!"

Susan refused to open her eyes, this went on a few more times until it seemed the Death Eater had gotten bored. Susan was shaking now, not wanting to open her eyes and see her house mate on the ground. She wanted to disappear. 

"Susan." A voice pulled her out of her own head. "You can open your eyes now. Class is over."

She reluctantly opened her eyes to see her housemate Ellen staring back at her, offering her a small smile. "How is Ernie?"

"He'll be all right. Hannah and a few others took him to the Hospital wing. Are you all right? Come, we'll walk together yeah?" Ellen offered her hand.

Susan was too in a daze to refuse like she normally would and let the wispy girl take her hand. 

"You have Herbology next, right?" Ellen asked. 

Susan just nodded absently.

"We'll go together. No one should wander these horrid corridors alone these days." Ellen said.


	4. Chapter 4

After Herbology Susan decided she would go to the Hospital Wing to see Ernie. She was worried about him all class. She felt she owed it to him somehow for him to occupy her mind. Susan greeted Madame Pomfrey upon entering and she directed her to Ernie's bed. 

He was sitting up in bed. Hannah was by his side. Ernie smiled upon seeing Susan. "Hey Susan. How're you holding up?"

Susan thought it strange he was asking about her. He was the one who had been tortured. "I'm fine. I'm the one who should be asking you that."

"Me? I'm fine. There's nothing quite like standing up to a Death Eater, I tell ya." Ernie said.

Susan marveled at his bravery, it further cemented her cowardice. "You're very brave."

"Somebody's gotta show 'em us Hufflepuffs can hold our own." Ernie said with a wink. "Not just Gryffindors can be brave."

"That's certainly true. Us Hufflepuffs should not be underestimated." Susan said. It was sad really how some students saw the Hufflepuff house a joke as a whole. Susan had always been proud to sport yellow and black.

"Here! Here!" Ernie cheered.

Susan then just stood there, not knowing what else to say. Camilla was always better at making conversation. "I should probably head off, lunch is starting and all." 

Ernie nodded, "Thanks for stopping in. I should be out of here by the end of the day."

"She said it was a _possibility_ , Ernie." Hannah corrected. 

Susan then left the two of them to argue semantics. She wasn't feeling all too hungry, but she might as well try. Susan made her way to the Hufflepuff table, she then heard someone usher her over. 

"Susan!" Parvati waved. She was seated at the Hufflepuff table. Merlin, knows why.

Susan headed over there taking the empty seat beside the Gryffindor. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I thought I'd come to you this time." Parvati said.

"Where's Lavender?" Susan asked. Surely the blonde was better company than her.

"She's sitting with Seamus. I figured I'd give them some time alone." Parvati said.

"Are they-?" Susan started, but cut herself off mid sentence feeling quite stupid for even trying to ask. 

"Are they what?" 

"You know. Together." 

Parvati busted out laughing then stopped, "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I just thought everyone knew."

"Knew what?"

"Seamus is gay, Susan. Lav's not his type." Parvati said. 

"Oh." Susan said. She had not expected that answer.

Parvati studied her for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

Susan shook her head, "No, why would it?"

"I don't know. People can get all weird about it is all, some can be downright nasty. Though no one would dare say anything about it to Seamus' face what with his temper."

"I don't mind it. People like who they like." Susan said with a shrug.

Parvati smiled brightly at her. "That's good to hear."

Susan still couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl in likely the entire school would want to be her friend. She was just plain old Susan Bones, nothing special or remarkable about her. 

"I heard about what happened in Dark Arts. Are you all right?" Parvati asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one who was hurt." 

"I know, but it still must have been traumatizing." Parvati said, placing a hand on her hers. 

The other girl's touch sent tingles over her entire body. Susan didn't really understand it. "I'm fine." Susan repeated. 

"All right, but if you ever need to talk about it. I'm here." 

Susan definitely wouldn't do that. She didn't want Parvati to know how big of a coward she was, how she just closed her eyes and tried to block out everything. How she tried to pretend nothing was happening. Parvati certainly would not understand that. She was a brave Gryffindor after all.

Thankfully Parvati changed the topic of conversation, telling her about the latest gossip she heard. Susan never really was in the know with those sort of things. It was nice to have a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Hope this isn't boring for anyone, things will progess soon enough, just trying to set things. Was it ever mentioned if Hogsmeade trips were scheduled this year?


	5. Chapter 5

It was November and Susan was still adjusting to their "new normal". Some students were now unphased by seeing students tortured. They would simply walk right past a student in need. That worried Susan a bit, she hoped she would not be so indifferent to others' pain. She supposed she shouldn't judge others too harshly, everyone responded different in these hard times. 

Susan was attending DA meetings quite regularly again. Parvati insisted they be partners every time. Susan felt they both have gotten better. Susan still has yet to conjure up a patronus. Parvati's was a panther.

Susan was sitting in the Great Hall to eat when she heard a group of people approaching. 

"Can we sit with you?" The familiar voice asked. 

Susan turned around unsurprised it was Parvati. She also had Lavender and Seamus with her. "Sure."

"Oh this is Seamus. I don't think you've formally met. Seamus this is my friend, Susan. And well... you know Lav."

"'Lo." Seamus greeted. 

"Nice to meet you, officially." Susan said.

Parvati grabbed the seat right next to Susan. Lavender and Seamus sat on the other side.

"Same here. Parvati doesn't shut up about you." Seamus said. Lavender then shot him a glare jabbing him with her elbow. "What?! It's true! Quite annoying really."

"You know, I like you better when you don't talk." Parvati quipped.

"Same here." Seamus said. Parvati stuck her tongue out at him in response and Seamus mirrored her. It made Susan laugh.

"Now children, behave." Lavender reprimanded. 

Susan found it hard to believe Parvati talked about her that much. What was there to say about her really? She found she couldn't even talk about herself for very long.

"Did you hear? No Hogsmeade trips this year, but to make up for it we're allowed to go into other House common room when accompanied by a member of that House, ofcourse."

"Too bad I'm not friends with any snakes. I heard they hoard loads of food." Seamus said.

"I wouldn't want to be in the dungeons any longer than I have to. Gives me the creeps." Lavender shuddered.

"I wonder what the Hufflepuff common room is like." Parvati said.

"Are you hinting that you want me to invite you?" Susan said raising an eyebrow at her. 

"I mean... you said it not me." Parvati said with a smirk. 

"I don't see why not." Susan said.

Parvati beamed at her in response. "Brilliant! It's a date!"

Susan was a little caight off guard with the word, 'date'. She didn't mean an actual date did she? Susan doubted it. _It's just an expression, don't overreact._ The wheels in Susan's brain kept on turning and once they got going it was hard to make them stop. 

Lavender went on about how she hoped to get into the Ravenclaw common room to talk to a cute Ravenclaw boy she liked. "I've already pictured what our life will look like together!"

"Lav, let's nor get ahead of ourselves now." Parvati said cautiously. "You know what happened last time..."

"This time is different, Vati!" Lavender protested.

"Ok, Lav, just... be careful." Parvati said. 

It looked like Susan had plans with someone for the weekend... for once. _Camille would be proud._

\------------------------

It was the weekend, finally. The weeks seemed to drag by. Susan was looking forward to hanging out with Parvati, just the two of them. She always felt she did better with one on one interaction. Part of her was afraid Parvati would finally recognize that Susan wasn't worth her time. The longer this went on the worse the fear got that Parvati would drop her.

It was Saturday, she and Parvati had agreed that after lunch they would hang out in the common room. Parvati seemed wY too eager to see the common room. Susan hoped she wouldn't be disappointed. Susan lead her on the short walk to the common room. She tickled the pear and the door opened.

"It really opens that way? I thought Justin was having me on when he told me that." Parvati said.

"Can't blame you for not believing him, Justin is a git." Susan said.

Parvati laughed. "Susan Bones! That's so mean."

"Well, it's true." Susan said with a shrug then walked into the common room. The common room had a cozy, homey feeling to it. A lot of sunlight filled the room, it was beneficial to the plants Professor Sprout had placed there.

There were two window seats that Susan adored, her and Camille would do their classwork there all the time. There were bean bags in the corners of the room. Parvati's eye's lit up upon seeing them. She plopped down on one. 

"It is _adorable_ in here!" Parvati exclaimed. "Come sit, Susan!"

Susan chuckled, "All right." she said. She then plopped down on a nearby bean bag. 

"Scoot closer you're so far away!" Parvati whined.

Susan didn't really feel like she was that far away. She obliged and moved her bean bag closer anyway, her bean bag touching Parvati's. "Better?"

"Much. Just move a little closer, I don't bite I promise." Parvati said. 

Susan inched closer to Parvati, a little perplexed as to why she wanted her so close. Is thos a date after all? 

_Don't be ridiculous. Of course it's not._

"So, tell me. What was your worst Hogsmeade date?" 

Susan honestly hadn't dated many boys. They would have to be interested for her to have one. "I mean... I haven't had anything really terrible happen, but once Camillr set us up on a double date 6th year. The guy was far too onterested in my Aunt Amelia, he didn't ask about me once."

"That is rather odd." 

"I ended up pretending to be sick half way through, Camille jadn't been happy about that."

"I'd probably do the same honestly." Parvati said. "Mine was 5th year. Stephany Taylor a year above me.She kept on asking me about India and what it was like living there. I grew up in England. I don't even speak the language that well."

Susan frowned. "I'm sorry. People can be so ignorant." Susan wax a little surprised that Parvati liked girls, she didn't seem the type. Did she like gius as well? She didn't seem the type to be a lesbian. Maybe her view of lesbians was too narrowminded.

"Lavender went mental over it. She chewed her out for being a racist." Parvati chuckled.

"I'm glad she did. Some people need to be put in their place."

"So it doesn't bother you? Me liking girls?" Parvati asked.

"No... why would it be?"

"Some people are just closeminded about it is all. Some girls won't even hang out with me, afraid I'll snog them or something. The boys say I don't look like one, whatever that means."

"That's just stupid." Susan said pointedly.

Parvati smiled at her, "It is. Besides I only kiss those I fancy." She then leaned over, her face so close to Susan's... their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally getting somewhere, not very good at cliff hangers. Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_  
Amelia had sat down her niece in the kitchen onesummer's day. "You're getting older and your classmates will be into dating now. I want to tell you that despite the way you may feel. You do not need to be in a relationship to be happy."_

_Susan blushed. "Aunt Amelia I'm only 13!" She had no interest in boys right now, not really._

_"I know, dear. Kids are starting early these days. I just thought I'd remind you. I've been single most of my life and I am very happy and fulfilled." Amelia said then took a sip of her tea. "You are strong and independent, never rely on anyone else for strength. You are powerful, Susan Bones."_

_Susan never felt very powerful or strong despite what her Aunt said. Although she was independent, mostly._

It took a few seconds until Susan fully realized what had happened. She pulled away. None of this made any sense. Parvati was the most beautiful girl in school. How could she ever be interest in her, she was just plain old Susan. "I-I don't understand."

"I thought I made it quite clear. I fancy you." Parvati said simply as if that statement actually made sense. "I'm sorry. Do you not like girls?"

"I never thought about it before." Susan said honestly. She had never in her life thought of other girls in that way. She hadn't exactly known many gay people that she was aware of. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You're kind, smart, and you actually see me for who I am instead of any preconceived notions." Parvati said. "And pretty cute."

Susan was stunned. She didn't feel like she was ever anything special. "But you're so... beautiful!"

Parvati chuckled, "You're sweet."

"Can I think about it?" Susan asked.

"Of course, take as long as you like." Parvati said.

"Can we still be friends?" Susan asked.

"I'd like that."

Parvati then went back into conversation. It was not uncomfortable at all, Susan felt herself at ease once again.

Parvati left after awhile. Susan's mind started going a million miles a minute. She had only one serious relationship in her life. His name was Winston Sharpe, a Ravenclaw in her year. He was a perfect gentleman and smart, reasonably attractive. They went out for 6 months before Winston tired of her. A week later he was dating Misty Summers, a Gryffindor a year ahead. Misty was incredibly good looking, there was no way Susan could ever compete. Susan had been devastated as she was quite taken with him.

Susan never in her wildest dreams would have thought she'd grab the attention on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Parvati could definitely do better.  
\----------------------------

Susan had gone home for Christmas. She had a good holiday though she always got a melancholy feeling, thinking about the absence of her Aunt. Last year she had still bought her presents on her birthday and Christmas. This year was no different.

She wondered if Camilla was having a good Christmas, if she was even alive. Though she couldn't think like that. She would live, she had to. 

Susan had bought something for Parvati, spur of the moment. It was a gold charm bracelet that strangely glimmered in the dark. It had flowers and hearts dangling from it. She hoped she liked it.

Susan didn't know what to think about her and Parvati. They continued on as normal, Parvati hadn't brought it up again. She might not even be interested anymore. She had brought her gift to breakfast the second day back in hopes she would see her.

Parvati came over to her table at breakfast. "Hello!" She said cheerily.

"Hi." Susan said. 

"How was your holiday?" Parvati asked.

"It was good. How was yours?" 

"Great. We went to India to see some relatives. It was fun."

"I... have this for you." Susan said weakly, pulling out Parvati's gift.

"For me? How nice! I'm opening it right here. I hope you don't mind." Parvati said. 

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Parvati tore through the wrapping paper and opened the small box. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled out the bracelet. "This is beautiful! Thank you!" Parvati then reached into her bag to pull out a box. "It just so happens I got you something as well."

Susan hadn't expected a present, but she probably should have. She unwrapped the present and opened the box. She pulled out a stuffed porcupine. 

"So I should probably explain, I was reading cards and tea leaves and got a picture of what your Patronus would be because I was curious. It suits you really. You look cute, but you're also tough, not to be underestimated." 

"That is... so thoughtful." Susan said. She couldn't believe how much thought was put into the gift. "Thank you."

"You should name it. Girl or boy?"

"Boy I think. I like the name Simon." Susan said. 

"Simon the porcupine. I like it." 

"Let me put on this bracelet now." Parvati said, putting clasping the bracelet with little fanfare. "How does it look?"

"Perfect." Susan said. 

_Just like you._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi so this story is on hiatus indefinitely due to lack of mise for it and clear ideas. Besides not many people read it so I doubt anyone will miss it.


End file.
